


we’re already beautiful, i like it because it’s us

by thirteenpijeys



Series: through thick and thin [3]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Married Life, Romance, Slice of Life, happy birthday jihoooonn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:00:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27657191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thirteenpijeys/pseuds/thirteenpijeys
Summary: haloooo omg does anyone still know me? lol hi how are you im back sorry for being gone for almost 6months i hope you enjoyed this i really worked hard trying to overcome my writer's block just to finish it and contribute to the soonhoon fluff tag again huhualso im sorry if you find the dialogues too much, im still experimenting with my writing and at the same time trying to bring to life a marriage full of romance and peace and understanding (which i dunno if im doing right amp) so i hope you bear with me owothank you for reading! i hope you stay safe and healthy💕twitter: @thirteenpijeys
Relationships: Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Series: through thick and thin [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1639165
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34





	we’re already beautiful, i like it because it’s us

"Alright, I guess I'll see you all tomorrow" Jihoon watches as his students cheer as the school bell rings, most of them hurry to get out of the room to go home. When he's finally alone, he sighs. It's been a long day, he wants to go home already too and relax on the bed with his husband.

He's busy erasing the board when he hears someone knock on the door. "Do you need a hand?"

Jihoon chuckles when he sees who it is. "Nah, I'm already done, thanks though." He turns to his table, putting his stuff inside his handbag. His mood is getting better, glad to see him as he made appearance just right when he's thinking of him. "What are you doing here?"

"Eyy.. You know why I'm here.." Soonyoung grins, heading towards his spouse with light steps, obviously trying to hide something with how he has his arms behind him.

"Ofcourse I do, you always give me gifts every year. I was just checking if you're going to make up unnecessary excuses first before telling the truth"

"Well, I was honestly planning to do that earlier but then I got mesmerized by your side profile while cleaning that white board of yours, I forgot what I was about to say" Jihoon pretends to throw the eraser at him with that but he just laughs, quick to be ready in avoiding a possible flying eraser in his way.

Soonyoung then twirls dramatically, stopping in front of the younger and presents a bouquet of flowers. "Happy birthday, Jihoon"

Jihoon tries not to smile too wide, taking the flowers from his spouse's hands and leaning down to smell their fragrance. "Thank you.."

"You're welcome," The taller smiles, satisfied with how the younger's ears turn red. He then cups Jihoon's face, giving him a peck.

"I told you, no kisses while we're in school premises" Jihoon glares at him with zero threats when they broke apart.

Soonyoung gives him another kiss. "Shut up, it's not like we didn't steal kisses from each other when we're still studying. Also, let me just remind you of when you pushed me to a janitor's closet to make ou—"

"Okay, stop. You're blowing the topic out of proportion. how can you even remember that, that only happened like one time—"

"How can I? That was so memorable, you almost ran late for your music club practice if not for me reminding you of the time!"

He's obviously teasing him again, and Jihoon wants to wipe that smug look on his face. That memory is now clear as day to him, it's actually really an experience to keep, sans the unexplainable look the ever kind janitor gave them when he saw them get out of the closet. "..well thank you for that sudden train ride back to the memory lane, now, shall we leave? I'm tired, I just want to go home and cuddle."

Soonyoung stops acting silly right away with that, only a soft smile remaining on his lips. "Yeah, sure" He pulls Jihoon for a hug, feeling the younger wrap his arms around him. They both release a sigh, content with each other's warmth.

"It would be fun if someone walks in to us right now, imagine, you being teased by your co-workers and maybe your students too—Ouch, I'm just kidding!"

Jihoon rolls his eyes, yet a smile tugs at his lips. "Come on, let's go"

"Alright, your majesty" Soonyoung sets a kiss on top of his head before pulling away, taking his stuff on the table. Bowing slightly while still maintaining eye contact with the younger, he offers his hand. "May I?"

Jihoon chuckles, settling the flowers on his left hand before taking his spouse's waiting one.

"I cooked dinner" Soonyoung says proudly while they walk on the hallways.

"Oh really?"

"Why do you sound skeptical? I've already improved so much in seasoning"

The younger only hums as a reply, making Soonyoung gasp.

"You're doubting my cooking skills! I can't believe this betrayal!"

In the end, Jihoon had to assure him he's just joking because he won't stop sulking on their way to the parking lots.

"You're dressed a bit formal today" Jihoon realizes as he props his arm on the window of their car, studying his spouse who is dressed in a blue button up paired with neat black slacks, his usual after-choreographing-look nowhere to be found. "Your hair is styled too.. Did you take a shower at home before going here?"

Soonyoung singsongs his hum, starting the car and driving away. "I'm so handsome, right? Are you falling in love with me all over again?"

The younger showed an expression that he's so done with him, snickering, but indeed still so in love. "Yeah, I am." He can feel his cheeks heat up, opting to look down to admire the flowers instead because Soonyoung's sweet smile when he said that is too much for him. Not even a minute passed, he decides to try save his dignity. "But at the same time it's like unfair! I'm the one celebrating a birthday and you decided to show up looking so fine while I look like a zombie because of my classes? How dare you"

Soonyoung's laughs wholeheartedly, "Alright, sorry then" He takes Jihoon's hand, twining it with his and kissing the back of his palm. "But you know you don't really need to dress up, right? Because you're gorgeous as you are?"

"Yeah, you already told me that for who knows how many times.." Jihoon lightly pushed him by his shoulder, but his smile evident, heart feeling full.

"But did my visuals make your day brighter? Because I dressed up like this today just for you" Soonyoung glances at him, his eyes shining.

Jihoon bites his bottom lip to try hide his grin, his cheekbones are now starting to hurt from smiling too much. Why is his husband so cheesy? His heart keeps doing somersaults. He decided to reach out and pinch his cheek lightly. "Yeah, it definitely did. Thank you, you're dazzling"

Soonyoung's smile after he said that is priceless. 

He loves the flowers, but he thinks if Soonyoung's smile is the only birthday gift he'll receive, he's fine with it. He'll love it just like how he loves the flowers. Because his husband's smiles are heaven sent. And if there's more, he'll gladly take them with open arms. Hint: he'll surely receive more. 

—

"Okay, let me sing you a happy birthday first!"

Soonyoung exclaims when they finally finished setting the table. He prepared quite a lot, with only candles lighting their now dark house, it looks so romantic; if not for the food.

"I still find it funny we choose ordinary everyday food we always eat over steak in these kind of occasions" Jihoon comments after blowing the pikachu cake, getting a kiss on his forehead because Soonyoung is whipped as always.

"It's because we're simple people! Also nothing can beat the joy of having to eat our favorite—chicken!"

"And kimchi right?"

"Yes! And kimchi!"

Jihoon chuckles, taking his chopsticks so they can start eating. He first digs in on the bibimbap because basically the visual looks so pretty. He chews till the taste sinks in fully, Soonyoung staring at him with his mouth full, waiting for his comment.

Soonyoung feels sweat start to form on his forehead when Jihoon looks up at him with a glare. He's ready to take away the food from him accepting defeat but Jihoon stops him, laughing his heart out. "No, don't! I'm just joking, it tastes great!"

Jihoon laughs harder when Soonyoung pouts while his eyes are pointing daggers at him, feeding him meat with his own chopsticks as an apology.

—

"Why are you not sleeping yet?"

Jihoon looks up to meet Soonyoung's eyes who just entered their bedroom, obviously just finished washing the dishes.

The other insisted it's his birthday so he's not allowed to help cleaning, pushing him towards the bathroom to take his time showering in hot water to relieve stress. That was thirty minutes ago. So now he's comfortable on their bed, scrolling through his phone, replying his thanks to people greeting him, while wearing his favorite pajamas.

"I told you I want cuddles"

Soonyoung chuckles at that, nodding. "Right," He went to ruffle the younger's hair before heading to their closet to get fresh clothes and enter the bathroom for a quick shower. "Don't fall asleep yet!"

"I definitely won't so hurry up!"

Not even five minutes have passed, Jihoon is trying so hard to fight the sleep coming to take him. His eyelids start to feel heavy, slowly closing then opening his eyes continuously as he stares at the bathroom door.

He didn't notice he fell asleep already until he feels arms wrap around him, pulling him back to consciousness.

"Finally," Jihoon sighs as he moves closer, snaking his arms around Soonyoung's waist and burying his face on his chest. It's warm, he loves this feeling, he always love being close to his spouse even if he doesn't really say it out loud, he knows Soonyoung knows it too.

Moments have passed, with just them wrapped in each other's arms and on their way to falling asleep, Jihoon pulls away to kiss the older. "I love you, thank you for today"

Soonyoung smiles, pulling him back to his arms. "Love you too, and as always, you're welcome"

**Author's Note:**

> haloooo omg does anyone still know me? lol hi how are you im back sorry for being gone for almost 6months i hope you enjoyed this i really worked hard trying to overcome my writer's block just to finish it and contribute to the soonhoon fluff tag again huhu  
> also im sorry if you find the dialogues too much, im still experimenting with my writing and at the same time trying to bring to life a marriage full of romance and peace and understanding (which i dunno if im doing right amp) so i hope you bear with me owo  
> thank you for reading! i hope you stay safe and healthy💕  
> twitter: @thirteenpijeys


End file.
